Big Brother 18 (US)
is the current season of Big Brother (U.S.). It will last an American record 99 days. Twists *'Returning Players:' Four fan-favorite HouseGuests from past seasons, Da'Vonne Rogers and James Huling from Big Brother 17, Nicole Franzel from Big Brother 16, and Frank Eudy from Big Brother 14 returned to compete against twelve new HouseGuests. *'Teams:' Similar to the Cliques from Big Brother 11 and the Coaches from Big Brother 14, each HouseGuest was placed on a team of four, with one returning HouseGuest on each team. Each week, the Head of Household's teammates were safe from eviction. The teams lasted until Day 37, being dissolved alongside the Roadkill Competition. *'Day One Eviction:' On Day 1, it was revealed that the loser of the final part of the Hit the Road competition - a member of the Freakazoids team - would be evicted if they came in last place. This HouseGuest ended up being Glenn Garcia, and he was the first HouseGuest evicted from Big Brother 18. *'Roadkill Competition:' Similar to the MVP twist from Big Brother 15, each week the HouseGuests will compete in the Roadkill Competition. The winner of this competition will be privately informed of their victory. This HouseGuest will receive the power to secretly name a third nominee for eviction, with no obligation to ever reveal his or her identity. If the "Roadkill Nominee" is taken off of the block due to the Power of Veto, the Roadkill winner will have to secretly name a replacement nominee. The Roadkill Competition lasted until Day 37, being dissolved alongside the teams. *'Battle Back Competition:' Similar to Survivor's Redemption Island, the first five evicted HouseGuests competed against each other to re-enter the house. The first two evicted HouseGuests, Glenn Garcia and Jozea Flores, faced off in the first competition, which Jozea won. Jozea then faced Victor Arroyo, the third evicted HouseGuest, in the second competition, which Victor won. Victor then faced Bronte D'Acquisto, the fourth evicted HouseGuest, in the third competition, which Victor won. Finally, Victor faced Tiffany Rousso, the fifth evicted HouseGuest, in the fourth and final competition. Victor won and re-entered the house. HouseGuests Teams Voting History Have/Have-Nots History Game History Week 1 When the 12 new HouseGuests entered the house, they were informed that there would be three twists in the game. First, four former HouseGuests will be returning to the game (Nicole Franzel, Da'Vonne Rogers, Frank Eudy, and James Huling). Second, they will be divided into four teams of four. The teams were picked and named by the HouseGuests themselves. The four teams then began a competition with prizes and rewards, with the first place prize being immunity from the first two evictions. The winning team was Team Unicorn, consisting of James, Natalie Negrotti, Victor Arroyo, and Bronte D'Acquisto. Shortly after the competition, the HouseGuests were informed that one HouseGuest would be evicted before the two-night premiere concluded. Julie explained that the teams will compete in a three-part competition, and that the winning team in Part 1 would be granted immunity from the upcoming eviction, as well as the winning team from Part 2. The remaining team then must compete against each other in Part 3, and the HouseGuest that loses the final competition will be evicted. Category Four, consisting of Frank Eudy, Paulie Calafiore, Michelle Meyer, and Bridgette Dunning, won Part 1 and were safe from the next eviction. Part 2 was won by Team Big Sister, consisting of Da'Vonne Rogers, Jozea Flores, Zakiyah Everette, and Paul Abrahamian. In Part 3, Team Freakazoids, consisting of Nicole Franzel, Glenn Garcia, Corey Brooks, and Tiffany Rousso, faced off against each other. When Glenn failed to complete the competition in time, he became the first HouseGuest evicted from the house. As a part of the twist, the Head of Household for the week was to be one of the three surviving HouseGuests. Together, they chose Nicole as the first HOH of the summer. After hearing that he was targeting the veterans, Nicole decided to nominate Jozea as her target alongside Paulie, hoping to use Paulie as a pawn to send Jozea home. The next twist of the summer came into play with the BB Roadkill Competition. Frank was the winner of the competition and was given the power to anonymously nominate a third nominee. Frank decided to nominate Paul for eviction alongside Paulie and Jozea. At the Veto competition, the three nominees, Nicole, Da'Vonne, and Corey competed, and Paul won. At the Veto ceremony, Paul used the veto on himself and Bridgette was named as the replacement Roadkill nominee. At the eviction, Jozea was evicted by a vote of 7–4–0. Week 2 Following Jozea's eviction, the remaining HouseGuests competed in the Head of Household competition. Paulie was crowned the new HOH, so he and the rest of his team were immune from the next eviction. At the nomination ceremony, Paulie decided to nominate Paul and Bronte with hopes to fulfill a plan to backdoor Victor. Victor ended up winning the Roadkill competition for the week and decided to nominate Tiffany as his target. The other HouseGuests continued to play Victor, as he remained the house's target even though he was convinced that it was Tiffany. At the Veto competition, Paulie won his second competition of the week and won the Golden Power of Veto. At the Veto ceremony, Paulie continued with his plan and used the Veto on Paul, putting Victor up in his place. At the eviction, Victor was evicted by a vote of 9–1–0, with Paul casting a sympathy vote against Bronte. Week 3 Following Victor's eviction, the HouseGuests competed in the "Kiss My Ace" Head of Household competition in which Bridgette was crowned the new HOH for the week. Immediately, the other HouseGuests believed that Frank would be the one controlling Bridgette's nominations due to his close relationship with her. At the nomination ceremony, Bridgette went through with Frank's plan to get rid of his biggest threat, Tiffany, and nominated her and Paul for eviction. At the Roadkill competition, Frank won his second Roadkill of the summer and decided to nominate Bronte. At the Veto competition, Bridgette won the Golden Power of Veto in addition to her HOH win. At the Veto ceremony, Bridgette decided not to use the Veto, leaving the nominations the same for the first time this season. Michelle, Nicole, Corey, Zakiyah, and Da'Vonne decided to flip the vote and get Bronte, one of Bridgette's biggest allies, out by a vote of 5–4–0. The HouseGuests that flipped the vote also wanted to keep Tiffany so that she could go after Frank. Week 4 Following Bronte's eviction, the HouseGuests competed in the "Euro Trippin" Head of Household competition. Paulie won HOH for the second time this summer, even though he was trying to throw the competition in order to make Frank vulnerable. With Frank safe from eviction this week, many HouseGuests began to believe that keeping Tiffany in the house was a mistake. After Tiffany had a breakdown and told Frank that the house is against him, Paulie decided to continue with the plan to evict Tiffany. Therefore, Paulie nominated Tiffany and Natalie for eviction. At the Roadkill competition, Tiffany won the power to nominate a third HouseGuest. Now a free agent, Tiffany decided to nominate her teammate and former ally, Corey, for eviction. Determined to keep Tiffany on the block and stay safe for the week, Corey won the Power of Veto. Upset over new revelations, Tiffany decided to nominate yet another former ally, Da'Vonne, after Corey used the Veto on himself. After teaming up with Frank and Bridgette, Tiffany attempted to flip the vote, convincing some of the HouseGuests to vote Da'Vonne out. When Paulie caught wind of the plan, he strongly disagreed and pushed for Tiffany to leave. At the eviction, the HouseGuests decided to respect the wishes of the HOH and evicted Tiffany by an 8–0–0 vote. Week 5 Following Tiffany's eviction, Julie informed the HouseGuests that the Team Twist and Roadkill competition had come to an end. On Friday night, five previously evicted houseguests competed in the Battle Back Competition, unknown to the rest of the house. After defeating his fellow evicted HouseGuests, Victor was crowned the winner of the Battle Back and won re-entry into the game. In an endurance competition, James won the first Head of Household excluding the Team and Roadkill Twists. Believing the house was against the two, he nominated fellow-veteran, Frank, and his cabbage patch kid, Bridgette. Notable Prizes *Week 1's first challenge gave out 2 prizes to the top placing teams, with the Freakazoids getting $10,000 to split evenly among the 4 teammates, and Team Unicorn getting immunity from the first 2 evictions. *By winning Week 3's veto competition, Bridgette and her team won a special steak dinner sponsored by Outback Steakhouse. She was also allowed to invite one other team. She chose Big Sister. Notable Punishments *Week 1's first challenge gave out 2 punishments to the lowest placing teams, with Big Sister becoming Have-Nots, and Category 4 given pixelated outfits (underwear for the men, bikini tops and bottoms for the women) to wear for the rest of the week. Trivia *This season's opening sequence goes back to the older theme music last used in Big Brother 13, rather than the newer version released and used in Big Brother 16 and 17. Likely reverted due to throwback for the veterans. **However, from the episode with the first Veto competition, the music has changed back to the newer version for reasons unknown. **The reason for the change to the older music, and then back to the newer music are both currently unknown. **Ironically, Season 13 was the last season to bring back former HouseGuests that started off as HouseGuests rather than coaches. That season also had it's own Newbies vs Veterans alliance. *This is the first season to bring back past HouseGuests since Big Brother 14. **Coincidentally, in that season the HouseGuests started with 12 newbies and 4 vets that split up into teams based around the vets, just like this one. **This is also the first season since Big Brother 14 to evict a HouseGuest within the first 2 days. *3 out of the 4 veterans (Frank, Nicole, and James) all earned 7th place in their seasons. Da'Vonne is the only one who didn't get 7th, instead getting 16th. *This is the first season with 2 HouseGuests of the same gender with extremely similar names, being Paul and Paulie. **When choosing teams, Da'Vonne mixed up the two and almost picked Paulie when she really wanted Paul. However it was all cleared up and Paul was on her team, with Paulie on Frank's team. *Da'Vonne was the first veteran HouseGuest to improve her placement, all by surviving the first eviction. She was also the only veteran not to win anything in Week 1, as James had immunity, Nicole was HoH, and Frank won the Roadkill. *This is the first season with 3 nominees on the block during eviction night since Big Brother 15. **Ironically, Season 15 is the only season of the 4 before this season to have no returning players. *This season also features two siblings of former houseguests Paulie Calafiore (brother of Cody Calafiore from ''Big Brother 16'') and Tiffany Rousso (sister of Vanessa Rousso of ''Big Brother 17''). *This is the second season where the first three evicted houseguests are male. The first season was Big Brother 15. *This is the third season to feature a returning houseguest pre-jury, followed by Big Brother 6 ''and ''Big Brother 13. |} Category:Big Brother Seasons Category:Seasons with Returning House Guests Category:Big Brother US Seasons Category:Seasons with Teams Category:Seasons with Evicted Houseguests Returning